SC The Road Through High School
by PurpleSunset05
Summary: The Guardians are no longer actual Guardians and are now in their first year of high school! This is mainly a RIMAHIKO fic, but it does imply AMUTO and KUTAU, and they may be actually featured and maybe there will be some Kairi x Yaya (?). Who knows? It is high school, and anything can happen at Seiyo High. Rated T for obvious reasons (it's high school after all!)
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! PEACH-PIT OWNS THEM! (just making that clear)**

**I hope you enjoy this! This is only the first chapter…**

**If I get at least ten reviews I will post the next one!**

And that's how the break ended.

Tomorrow was April first and no one could do anything about it. Everyone who graduated middle school last year would now be first year freshman at Seiyo High School. The uniforms were delivered that morning and were practically the same as middle school except there was no tie and the shirts underneath were black with blue lining on the edges and the skirts were a dark blue and black and white plaid combination.

"I can't believe we start school tomorrow," the rosette complained as she, a blonde and a light brunette were sitting in a local café on the last day of spring break. The blonde only snorted, "Again, we leave Yaya behind."

"That isn't fair! Kairi and I are always the last ones to graduate!" Yaya pouted.

Kairi transferred back when Yaya and the group were in middle school, and he is permanently staying in the neighbourhood so he will be attending the high school next year. Even though he is technically the youngest, because of his academic achievements he was allowed to skip grades so now he is in the same grade as Yaya. Yaya stopped referring to herself in third person a year ago finally asserting herself as the older sister she should be to Tsubasa, and because all of their guardian characters left them in the second year of middle school which for most of them was last year.

The rosette laughed, "We can't help it if you're younger than us Yaya."

"Hmph," she said while eating the last piece of her chocolate cheesecake, "whatever, at least I won't be lonely. And of course you two have Tadase, Nagi, and Kukai will be there." She recalled. The blonde looked up at her from her parfait, "and you're saying that's a good thing?"

"Rima stop kidding," the rosette smirked, "we all know that you and Nagi have become_ way_ closer ever since we graduated elementary school. You can't possibly hate each other no matter how much you deny it."

"Have I ever said I hated purple head? No. Yes, we're friends, but that's it." she then turned her eyes toward her rosette friend, "on second hand you and Ikuto seem to be getting along perfectly where you left off when he went traveling." She smirked as did Yaya.

Amu gulped the last of her smoothie and let out a breath feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, "U-uhm…Ikuto and I are great actually," she smiled.

"No way…" Rima said, "Are you actually admitting to something."

"Y-yeah?" Amu said looking straight at the white table top, "when I wasn't with y-you two or U-u-Utau, I was with him and we actually have been going out all break and now we're a couple…" she said that last part quietly. Yaya's brown eyes widened and Rima nearly choked on the last layer of her parfait.

"Are you serious?" Rima looked at her. Amu only nodded shyly as her face flushed matching her hair colour.

"OH MY GOSH!" Yaya yelled drawing all the attention to them in the café. She blinked turning to everyone else, "sorry." Everyone went back to chattering mumbling things like, "how rude," and "they should be kicked out," but they didn't care. They were going to leave in a couple of seconds anyway.

"He is so much better than Tadase," Rima retorted as they were walking through a park path.

"Tadase isn't _that_ bad," Yaya said to Rima, "I think."

"I gave him a chance Yaya, and he blew it twice." Amu added, "Ikuto has always been there even when he was hundreds of miles away, he always sent letters. Thankfully he finally found his dad who is now the new President of Easter."

Suddenly Rima's cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes.

"It's probably my mom, always wanting to check up on me." she let out a breath in annoyance. Her parents are now divorced and she lives with her mother who is more over protective than ever. It's odd though as she; her father and mother still live in the same house. They just don't sleep in the same bed—her father on the couch—and her father goes on a lot of 'business trips'.

"Mom I'm with Amu and Yaya I'm not going to get kidnapped." She replied with a bothered tone, ready to hear some frantic woman on the other line when instead she hears a person laughing on the other line and realizes who it is when they smartly talk back to her. "NAGIHIKO!? You shut up, you out of all people normally text me if anything! Wait, aren't you in London, oh your back…" she said calmly back into the phone.

Amu and Yaya both smirked seeing the blossoming relationship as Rima's cheeks were soon bright red and she smiled widely probably at how his experiences were. Everyone in their group knew he was going to London for half of Spring Break, but they noted that Rima knew earlier not seeming so surprised when he told he rest of them, and of course Nagihiko mentioned he told her beforehand.

"Oh I'm with Amu and Yaya…we just went to the café, nothing formal," she replied before laughing at something he said, "Yes that was funny the last time we went." She then held a perplexing look, "you'd rather go with two girls than Tadase—actually that makes sense in your part." She added as a quick thought before smiling, he probably laughed on the other end they suspected. She nodded gently, "I'll tell Amu, wait why your place?"

Her faced scrunched up, "oh shut up I'm not _that_ bad at directions! You're good ole' other blonde friend Tadase can't even tell his right from his left." She argued before blinking and more blush appeared on her face, "yes, we have established that we're friends purple-head….ok, ok, ok Nagihiko." She said his name quietly as if she only wanted him to hear it. "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow." She shut her phone to find two Cheshire cats, one pink and one brown.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"What was that you and Nagi were talking about?" Amu asked on her right.

"Yes, it was very interesting," Yaya added.

"N-nothing special, he just returned from London last night and just woke up a couple of minutes ago…he had major jet lag." She added the last comment to detract from the situation at hand and to why she started blushing in the first place.

"And _you're_ the first person he decided to call?" Amu added smiling greatly.

"And rekindling memories of the last time you went with him to the café…"

"He just remembered the last time we went as a group," she said quickly but she was lying through her teeth and they both knew it. Amu chuckled, "Nothing was funny the last time we went as a group Rima…admit it, you two were flirting with each other, there is a reason why he called you first, he missed you." Her smile was genuine. She knew Nagihiko had feelings for Rima and she had feelings for him. Both of them just didn't want to admit.

"He missed everyone Amu," Rima said back to her, "who wouldn't miss the only friends they've ever known. Besides, he just called to schedule a meet up with you, me and him for our first day tomorrow. We'll meet at his place at 7 as the orientation is at 7:30 and he wants to get their early to beat the crowd."

"That's smart," Yaya had gotten her mind distracted.

"It is Nagihiko we are talking about," Rima said back to her, "his intelligence is who he is."

"That's true," Amu seemed to get her mind off it too, much to Rima's liking.

The three of them continued to walk in the direction of their homes. Yaya left at the crossroads living in a different direction of both Amu and Rima. They continued down the block and came to a stop as Amu went into her house. Rima only had to walk a block or two to get to her place. If she walked down further she would reach Nagihiko's place within a matter of minutes.

The thought of Nagihiko caused pink to come up onto her cheeks. She dismissed it and unlocked the door to her house. She let out a breath locking it behind her, "I'm home." She called into the house. She found her dad passed out on the couch with an empty bottle on the floor. She completely ignored that and realized that her mother was probably working her night shift and went to her room upstairs. It was the one in front of the stairs.

Over the years her room changed colour but right now it was a light chartreuse colour with some white circles. Her room was simple with white sheer curtains, checkerboard red and white bedding and some splashes of light blue and dark blue. It reminded her so much of KusuKusu which is why it was like that.

_Could Nagihiko have really missed me?_

She had no denying he missed everyone else, but her, did he miss her? Is that really why he called her and not his supposed best friend Amu? She accepted that they both shared Amu but still imagined them to be closer because they've known each other longer, so for him to call her was a surprise but a good one.

Sigh. All she could wait for was tomorrow. She looked at the uniform that hung on her closet door that was wide open—her mother probably put it there before she left after dinner. She walked up to it from her bed and her fingers ran over the fabric that was her new uniform. It was a little, for lack of a better word, dark, but she could probably make it work although she'd probably have to shorten the skirt. _Ugh_. Even if she was taller, standing at 5ft 4 inches, she was still shorter than most people. For example, Nagihiko was already 6ft and was not only younger than her but was taller than most people.

She let out a breath and slipped off her jeans and placed on the mini skirt. _Hm. It was actually the right length_, which was surprising. She then grabbed some shorts and a baggy tee shirt to wear to bed to night and changed into them and placed the skirt back on the hanger.

_I wonder how Nagihiko will look in his uniform…._

What the hell? Where in the world did that come from, she thought. She didn't care about the way he looked, most of the time. His violet hair colour was very unique but was who he was, she couldn't imagine him with any other hair colour or hair type for that matter. He wouldn't look good with short hair. His light brown eyes were perfect on him as well. He wasn't just tall, he was muscular as he played sports and experienced the several types of dance he enjoyed. Because of this and his charm, he was popular—he could never miss a girl like her, she wasn't that special.

_Not as special as he was…_

She had to get these thoughts out of her head. She pulled out a case from under her bed and lay down comfortably before opening the case and grabbed her gag manga to distract herself until she fell asleep.

**Well that was this first chapter, hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Wasn't that interesting? Haha…**

**So REMEMBER to REVIEW if you want the NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Troublesome Walking

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! AND AGAIN I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS! PEACH-PIT DOES!**

**(by the way, the girls' high school uniforms are what imagine the girls uniform to be at Ikuto's high school when he was enrolled in it, the guys' are obviously the same and THOSE DON'T BELONG TO ME EITHER!)**

**ENJOY! **

She woke up surrounded by her gag manga. She realized that she must've slept reading them last night. She turned groggily to her clock. 6:00, good she had an hour to get dressed and eat before meeting up with Amu at 6:50 to meet Nagihiko at his place for the orientation at Seiyo High. She placed her manga back in the case and shoved it under her bed before getting up completely out of her bed and going to the bathroom for a shower.

When she stepped out she had to towel dry her hair before letting it curl naturally, it was easier to handle now that she was taller and it no longer reached her knees but instead down the length of her back. She pinned her bangs back with a clip before wrapping a towel around her body to go back into her room. She heard her mother making breakfast and smelled the aroma of pancakes. She figured that her father probably left earlier after he sobered up if her mother was in this good of a mood to make pancakes.

She looked at the uniform hanging on her closet and put it on after putting on her red bra and matching underwear. She buttoned up the black dress shirt noticing the blue lining detail. Next was the blue, black and silver plaid skirt that ended mid-thigh. She slid on knee high black see through tights before going downstairs. She wouldn't put on her jacket until she was going to leave.

"Good morning Rima," her mother replied. She could see the slightly dark circles around her mother's eyes as she ate her pancakes that were on her plate. She only smiled, "it won't be in the next few hours." She felt her mother's eyes roll in response to that comment as she are.

Rima was soon done her breakfast and went upstairs to check over her uniform once more before she checked the time.

6:45. _Amu would be here soon_. She went to the washroom to apply some simple brown eyeliner to her eyes. It was less noticeable then black but still made her noticeable. She grabbed her tan brown bag, the jacket and her cell phone before closed her door before finding her black calf high laced boots. She put them on before putting on the black her black jacket on that had white lining on the edges. She took one last look in the mirror near the door, and took one last look at her silver ear studs before putting back her hair in its regular place.

Checking her phone one last time for the time she called back to her mother to announce her leave. She unlocked the door and found Amu to have completely added her typical twist on her uniform as she did every new school year. She added chains and she added a black choker, as well as a black cross hair piece which she clipped to the side. Rima smirked, "I see you spiced up your uniform."

Amu only rolled her eyes, "c'mon, Nagi's going to torment us if we're late."

"You only know the word 'torment' _because_ of Nagihiko," Rima said back to her. Amu scoffed, "Whatever, I still find it amazing how I am up right now and he should at least be thankful for that even if we are a little bit late." Rima laughed, "It wasn't that difficult. Although I am dreading the gates of prison."

Amu laughed gently. Rima only smiled before her cell phone went off. She picked it up rolling her eyes seeing the name displayed telling her who was calling her this early in the morning.

"You guys only have five minutes…are you even walking?" the voice spoke into the phone. He was always someone with time issues, she thought. Over the years she came to realize it was something they had in common, however, when he did it this early in the morning it was annoying to her. Rima rolled her eyes before responding, "Yes, we're half way there Nagihiko. What else would we be doing? Crawling?"

She heard him laugh. "Very funny Rima," he told her before letting out a breath, "just get here already. I've seen plenty of students walk by already."

"Shut up, we'll be fine." she reassured him.

He chuckled, "Okay, okay, I won't bug you any longer. It might keep you from walking faster."

"I am a great multi-tasker I'll have you know," she said through her teeth. Again, he laughed which bugged her, "I bet you are Rima-chan."

Rima smiled at that response before they both said their goodbyes to each other.

"Since when does he call you this early?" Amu commented smirking.

"According to him we're running late," she said to her as she slipped her phone in her back. When she looked back at Amu, she saw her smirking and knew that the answer she gave would not satisfy her best friend.

She sighed, "Amu there is nothing, _absolutely nothing_ going on between me and Nagihiko!"

"Mhm," Amu smirked but left it and laughed. Rima glared before letting it go seconds later. She was too tired to keep up the glare, and besides what was the point in glaring at someone that wouldn't glare back? Reasoning to why she liked her glare wars with Nagihiko, he either smirked or glared back which made it all worthwhile.

_Finally_, he sighed noting two people in the distance. He jumped off of his roof in the uniform he found hanging on his closet. He figured one of his servants set it there for him to look at when he woke up yesterday. He liked the dark aura that surrounded it and decided to embrace the rebel in him now that Rhythm and Temari went back into his heart.

He smiled seeing the two teenage girls, "good morning." He smiled at both of them.

"Nagi!" the rosette lunged to hug him. He laughed hugging her back, "I guess that means Ikuto _is_ treating you well." She froze and the blush maddened in her face.

"DID YOU TELL HIM?!" Amu yelled at Rima.

"NO! WHY WOULD I TELL THAT TO HIM!? AND WHEN WOULD I HAVE TOLD HIM ANYWAY YOU WERE THERE WHEN I TALKED TO HIM YESTERDAY!" Rima yelled back at her quite flustered since it implied that she and Nagihiko talked about intimate and gushy stuff like that which she believed would be fairly easy because Nagihiko was plainly easy to talk to, but still the idea was quite embarrassing and, ugh, just not something that would particularly appeal to her...sort of.

"Actually," Nagihiko said now walking in between the two, "Ikuto and I met at a coffee shop later in the evening. We talked and he told me."

Amu sweat dropped, "He told you…" she let out a breath, "Of course he would." She knew it was only natural her boyfriend would go and tell anyone, especially one of her best friends that has been out of the country, that they were dating.

Nagihiko laughed at that response.

"You were at a coffee shop." Rima looked at him. He blinked, "Yes."

She snorted, "That's a hell of a way to get off of jet lag."

He laughed, "I know it's not one of my best ideas but I was hungry and everything in my pantry wasn't appealing to me. I went to buy a muffin, just a muffin. Then i realized that I would get thirsty eating just a muffin. I was just going to buy water but then I thought it was rather ridiculous since I was in a coffee shop, and besides the clerk was persuading me with everything he had to buy coffee instead of water so I felt bad and bought the coffee." he said to them, "I've been up since 2 o'clock and oddly enough I feel perfectly fine."

Rima and Amu both sweat dropped.

Nagihiko brushed off their looks and smiled, "so how was the rest of your break without me?"

"Rather how was London?" Amu said back to him.

"Rima didn't tell you…" Nagihiko blinked turning to the blonde. Rima only blushed, "It slipped my mind…" she mumbled. Amu stopped and looked at the two.

"What do you mean 'Rima didn't tell you'?"

"Well," Nagihiko started, "I sent Rima emails about the work I was doing in London."

"You didn't tell me to share them with anyone else," She retorted looking away from the both of them holding her blush. Nagihiko smirked, "That's true. I guess it was an oversight."

Amu looked at the two suspiciously, "Whatever, just tell me," she nudged him.

He laughed, "Ok, ok so I went to an academy…"

Rima listened to him speak to Amu about his work in London but noted he left out many details and how it was like to actually live in London. She remembered him writing to her about the several odd teachers that either loved or hated him and then the few male dancers that continued to mistake him for a girl because of his hair even though he clearly wasn't. She chuckled gently at her imagination of Nagihiko pretending to be Nadeshiko again.

"What is it Rima?" Amu asked her friend noticing her subtle laughter. Nagihiko only smiled.

"Nothing, just reminding myself of the gag manga I read last night."

"Oh," Amu shrugged it off, "so what do you think high school will be like?"

"Kukai has told me minimal things," Nagihiko stated briefly, "but if anything it just seems like there's more homework, everything else is basic. All I know is that I will be trying for the varsity basketball team. Oh! And I actually am really excited for Home Economics."

"Of course," Amu laughed gently, "you are a natural at Home Ec."

"Home Economics is definitely going to be interesting," Rima smirked.

"And why do you say that?" Amu asked at her facial expression changed. Nagihiko snorted, "Don't you remember Valentine's Day last year? When we had that contest and Rima and I were tied for the best chocolates made."

"Oh yeah," Amu chuckled gently. Rima rolled her eyes, "It will be interesting to see if Nagihiko will be able to get a higher mark than me in Cooking, it is most obvious he will be able to in Textiles." She said to him.

Nagihiko laughed, "Yes it will be quite interesting _Ri-ma-chan_."

Amu blinked at how he said that and watched her blonde friend flushing with a glare.

_How things never changed._

They were a couple of blocks away from the school now seeing others from their junior high school started to arrive, and others that were older that had to come to the orientation as well.

"Amu-chan!" a voiced yelled behind them. All three of them turned back to find none other than Tadase Hotori. "Good morning Amu-chan, Mashiro-san, and Fujisaki—"

"Tadase," Nagihiko looked at him, "we've known each other for 8 long years. You can call me Nagihiko. We've reached that point in our friendship to be on first name basis." He said slightly annoyed. The blonde boy just smiled, "Ok Nagihiko-kun." Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go already, I want to get this damn thing over with." Rima said walking ahead annoyed with the unnecessary chatter of the two teenage boys. Amu blinked, "Y-yeah, we should go. We don't want to be late." She quickly followed the shorter girl surprised at her distance already having shorter legs. Both boys followed behind them.

"How was your trip to London Nagihiko-kun?" Tadase asked his friend.

"It was as brilliant as usual. I haven't been there in a while, but I am glad I went back." He smiled, "I finally got to experience more dances then I usually get to. I am finally getting my freedom, and surprisingly my mom is accepting about it."

Rima smiled hearing that. She had already read it but it was great hearing it. Amu looked at Rima who was suddenly smiling and nudged her, "Since when are you excited about school?"

"I'm not," Rima retorted.

"Then why are you smiling?" Amu asked curiously.

"I just…I wonder if the teachers are going to be really stupid like last year."

"Mashiro-san," Tadase looked at her, "that's a mean thing to say…"

"Goody two-shoes…" Rima rolled her eyes.

Nagihiko snorted, "They _were_ irritating Tadase." He smirked, "besides didn't you say that half of them only got hired because your uncle wanted to keep us focused on our studies and not how good looking the teacher was."

Tadase only looked away hiding his embarrassment.

Amu laughed out loud and so did Rima. Nagihiko smiled seeing those two; especially the blonde who he's missed severely on his trip to London, in fact the only reason why he sent those emails to her was that he wouldn't feel so alone. He knew she could take care of herself after all that's happened over the years. He was happy that she responded with lengthy emails in return, she sent pictures of the gang as well when they went to the beach, when they had a picnic and at Tadase's place for his birthday party which he had missed but had given him something before he left. Nevertheless, she kept him up to date on everything that was happening within the group and he was glad because the one thing that he didn't want to happen was that he was going to be left out because he didn't get a chance to be with them over Spring Break.

When talking with Amu, Rima turned briefly to find Nagihiko smiling at her. He noticed and smiled brighter hinting pink in his cheeks. She smiled back having a tint of pink along her cheeks as well.

**KAWAII! Well…I thought so anyway. **

**Thank you again for the reviews on the last chapter, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
